


The Heat in a Classroom

by Nichole_Fanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Couch Sex, Desk Sex, Fluff, Knotting, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Harry, Wall Sex, needy!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole_Fanfics/pseuds/Nichole_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is harry's teacher and he is an omega, harry is an alpha and has a crush on louis but doesn't know that he is an omega. And then Louis goes into heat and Harry finds out and fucks him. Written for a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Harry walked into the classroom like any other school day. It would have been just like any other class too, except for the teacher. When you picture teachers you will most likely picture someone in dress pants or a skirt and a nice shirt or blouse. Most of them aren't much fun and they seem to ruin your life. And then there are the few, you know the ones. The ones that are actually pretty cool and can make anything interesting and you just look forward to their class all day long. Louis Tomlinson was that type. And I know not many teachers are the type you would want to sleep with but for Harry, he would have happily fucked Louis anywhere, anytime. 

So, here he was, one of the only alphas in the school and he was pining after a teacher who would never look at him twice. Except Louis did look at him twice and that just made it worse. It's one thing to know someone is unattainable and you don't have them and its another to know you could have them but don't. Louis was teaching the English lesson with so much spunk he might as well have been telling them about the most exciting thing in the world. All his lessons were like this. It was obvious that Louis took great enjoyment in his career and if it made his students get some of the best scores in the country then no one could complain. Which was another reason Louis didn't make it easy on Harry. Harry didn't think Louis would risk his job, no matter how much he seemed interested. So Harry sat there and endured it.

It usually wasn't too bad but for some reason Louis was more clumsy today than usual. He kept dropping things and having to pick them up and if his ass didn't already look good in those tight pants, it would have when he was bent over, ass on display for all who cared. It was days like this when Harry was forever grateful for being an alpha. Alphas were rare and there were only a few in Harry's town. That meant they had first pick of whomever they wanted. No one could defy an alpha. It was a well known fact that Harry was an alpha and because of that most steered clear. But the problem with being an Alpha was that you needed an Omega to feel complete. Omegas were also rare and Harry had yet to find one that interested him enough for him to go for it. He only had eyes for Louis which could prove to be disastrous because he was almost certain Louis was a beta. It had been almost an entire year and Louis hadn't gone into heat. Therefore he must be a beta. Right?

***

Harry noticed the smell the moment he walked into the school. He knew what is was. He had smelled enough Omegas to know what would cause that particular smell. What he didn't get was why someone would come to school while in heat and why that smell was so achingly familiar. It wasn't until second period when he was walking towards the English department that it clicked. That smell was familiar because it was Louis. He sped up approaching the room and rushing in. Louis was sitting at his desk looking more miserable than Harry had ever seen him. It hurt Harry to see him like that, or it would if he wasn't so focused on something else. He shut the door behind him.

"Call off class," he growled walking closer and closer to Louis' desk. "O-ok," Louis said quickly dialing the office and explaining that the class would be directed to the library to work on the books they had been assigned. The office came over the intercom directing the students before they could reach Louis' room. Louis stood up and Harry came around the desk pushing him against a wall. "I could smell you the moment I walked into school. You smell so good," Harry whisper grinding his quickly growing hardness into Louis'. Louis whimpered. 

"Please," Louis looked up at the student who was already taller than him. Harry growled and crashed their lips together. Their tongues met in a collision that was easily won by Harry. Louis moaned into Harry's mouth as his hips thrust against Harry's. Harry pulled back and quickly removed his clothing motioning for Louis to do the same before coming back together like magnets. Harry's hands ran down Louis back before kneading his butt and lowering to his thighs. He quickly picked Louis up slamming his back against the wall and holding him there with his hips. 

He moved a hand around using his finger to circle the fluttering muscle there, feeling the slick Louis was producing before pushing it inside earning a moan from Louis. "M-more please," he begged as he roll his hips down on Harry's fingers. Harry added another, scissoring him open for a bit before he added a third and final finger. 

"Do you want my knot? You want me to fill you up with my Alpha cock, help end your heat a little sooner. I've been wanting to do this for so long," Harry continued and Louis just nodded. "Tell me," Harry demanded. "Please I need your knot Harry, I need you to fill me, I need you so bad, please give it to me plea-" he was cut off as Harry removed his fingers and Louis let out a whine. Harry quickly lined himself up and pushed in slowly allowing time for Louis to adjust. Louis, however, had different plan and he thrust his hips down bottoming out as Harry groaned. He pulled out and thrust back in hard in hands back under Louis' thighs holding him up. He quickened his speed thrusting into Louis deep. 

It was good but it wasn't enough. Harry wanted Louis squirming and screaming out. Harry moved away from the wall before laying Louis down on the desk and switching his angle. That did the trick. The new angle allowed Harry's cock to brush against Louis' prostate perfectly when he thrusted hard enough. With the new position Harry had a free hand that he moved up to stroke Louis, knowing they were both close. Louis came soon after screaming Harry's name and he was sure everyone in the department knew exactly what was going on. Harry continued to thrust, his movements sloppy and rushed as he chased his own orgasm. He felt his knot build before he thrust one more time and was trapped in Louis wet heat. He pumped into Louis everything he had as Louis came down from his high, his heat effectively calmed for now. When his knot had gone down, he gently pulled out grimacing as Louis winced. 

"I'm sorry about that," he said looking sheepish, "I'm not even sure you wanted that." "Oh, I wanted it," Louis said looking up and grinning, "I've wanted that since the first day of school." "Really? You know, your heats not going to stay down forever and maybe we could continue this at the end of school?" Harry was smirking now and his cool was back. "Definitely," Louis said grinning back, "Now you may want to get to the library before the department decides to find out what those noises were because I'm completely sure they heard them." Harry laughed, and put his clothes back on, "Until next time Mr. Tomlinson," he waltzed out of the room. And the end of school never looked so good.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is over...

The end of school could not have come quick enough for Harry. He had already set everything up, his mom thought he was staying with a friend and wouldn't expect him home until tomorrow. So he had the entire night, and he knew with an Omega's heat, he wouldn't be getting much sleep. But he wasn't complaining, he wanted this. He wanted Louis and he would get him, he would own him. 

Harry approached Louis' classroom noticing that the smell of the heat that he had earlier satisfied was quickly returning. He could see that in Louis too, where bliss had been in his eyes when he left before, now there was desperation. The moment Louis saw him he was grabbing him and dragging him out the door and to his conveniently close car.  
The drive to Louis' house seemed to take forever. It didn't help that Louis let out the occasional whimper when his heat hit him with a new wave of uncontrollable want. When they pulled up to what Harry assumed was his building, they took no time to rush to Louis' apartment. Louis fumbled with the keys until Harry just took it and opened it pushing the door open so hard it hit the wall and bounced closed again but Harry already had Louis pushed up against the wall. 

He pushed in and captured Louis lips, needing the intoxicating taste he had come to know in earlier that day. He ground against his teacher who was already gone. Surrendering himself to the heat. Louis moaned and his head dropped back against the wall at the sweet friction he needed so badly. Harry's lips had moved to Louis' neck to suck on his pulse point while Harry's hands made quick work of the button of Louis' tight trousers. When he had it undone he pulled away to push Louis' pants down. Louis took a moment to pull the rest of his clothes off while Harry undressed. 

They connected again with force before Harry lifted Louis up and carried him to the couch. 'You're so hot babe, I'm gonna fuck you so hard. Gonna give you my knot and fill you up. Gonna help your heat ok?' Louis moaned loudly and nodded his head vigorously. Harry kissed him as he pushed in, skipping the prep because it had been six hours and Louis was stretched. It wasn't like he would have allowed Harry to do it anyways. 

Harry pushed in, and Louis pushed down on him trying to get him further in. Harry decided to flip them and picked Louis up, graciously flipping them and having Louis sit on his cock. The new angle brought them closer, and Louis controlled the movements more just like Harry wanted. 

Louis lifted himself up and dropped down with a soft uh. He lifted himself again moving more quickly now and continued. Harry was doing everything he could to try to spur Louis on. He ran his hands up Louis' chest and down his back, exploring the body he had wanted so badly. Louis was chasing his orgasm but he was quickly tiring. So Harry took over, holding Louis' hips and fucking up into him.  
Louis was moaning loudly and the heat was building in Harry. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching. Louis had his head against Harry's shoulder as he let himself be fucked and he was panting into Harry's neck that he was 'close, so close Harry' as Harry moved just enough to brush his prostate and he came hard. Harry thrusted up into him a few more times, his knot finally popping and releasing everything into Louis' waiting body. 

When his knot had gone down, he pulled out. He continued to sooth Louis who was still coming down from his high. He ran his hands up Louis' sides, he rubbed circles in his hips and kissed his neck. He pulled back and looked into Louis' eyes. 'I want to own you, I want you to be my mate. Can I mark you?' Louis shook his head and Harry set him to the side. 'Wait, it's not that I don't want you, because I do. I just want you to get to know me better before you mate us for life ok?' Louis was searching his eyes and Harry nodded understanding but still not very happy. 'So we can spend more time together right?' he looked up at Louis with a shy smile and Louis smiled back. 'Right.'

*** One Year Later ***

Harry and Louis had spent the entire year together. Tonight was their anniversary and Louis' heat. Thankfully he had taken some suppressants he had found after last years telling Harry that 'while I do love that it brought us together I would really rather not go through that again just yet'. 

Harry was looking forward to tonight. He was going to ask Louis to be his, and he was hoping that this time Louis would agree. When he got to Louis' apartment that night he saw that Louis had cooked. Wait, no here are takeout boxes in the trash so he didn't cook which means it may be safe to eat. Throughout dinner they talked about what the last year had been like and how happy they were to have found each other. 

It wasn't until later when Harry had helped Louis to clean up the dishes and put them away, that Harry pulled Louis into his lap and kissed him sweetly. 'I know you wanted to wait, and we did. But I love you and I'm sure that I will never stop. There has never been anyone on my life that I have felt this strongly about and if it would make you happy, I would be delighted to be your mate for life,' Harry looked into Louis eyes to find they were glistening with tears. Before he could freak out thinking he had said something wrong Louis nodded. 'I would love that very much,' Harry grinned and rushed in to kiss him again. This one was deeper and would soon lead to more.

That night Harry got what he wanted. They did it on the couch where they had first started their relationship. This time however, Harry was allowed to mark. He was allowed to bind them. And he did right as Louis and him came at the same time for the first time ever. He bit into Louis' neck right at his pulse point barely breaking skin making sure it was just enough to form the bond he had wanted so bad. And when they fell asleep that night in Louis' bed, they were bonded. And they stayed that way for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this isn't that good. It just felt incomplete and I wanted to finish it. Also comments are welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> You can also find me at smuttingourwaydowntown.tumblr.com


End file.
